Fun Times In Frozen
by snoopykid
Summary: Ok so this story is a repost to my previous one called Frozen on Facebook. If anyone has read that then you guys should know what to expect: randomness, hilarity, drama, and a bunch of other stuff with all our favorite characters. Rated T for safety and possible language and what not.
1. Chapter 1

So, because Frozen on Facebook had gotten 'reported' and placed on this group's list who calls themselves 'Eliminator' a few months ago, I had taken it down. At first I wasn't going to repost it, but now I guess I will. However it will ensue randomness beyond comprehension and what not. The plots that I had in the story are the same but more in 'story' form…I guess. Let me know what you all think and whether this is even worth doing.

**Fun Times in Frozen**

Anna was bored. Like really really bored. However that was only the half of her problems. On top of being bored, she was annoyed. Like really really annoyed. Groaning she paced the hallway in front of her sister's study and threw her hands up when she heard a familiar tune go by, "Oh to hell with it!" She said to herself and pulled a piece of paper out of her dress pocket and went into Elsa's study.

"Hi Anna." Elsa said surprised as Anna stormed forward and slammed the paper on the desk causing the container of ink to wobble slightly, "Ok what is this?"

"An invitation." Anna said firmly as Elsa broke her sister's seal and read it.

"You are inviting me to build a snowman?" Elsa deadpanned, "You stormed into my office, nearly tipped over my ink, just to invite me to build a snowman? Really?" Before Anna could respond Elsa shook her head and tossed the paper in the trash and returned to writing, "Go away Anna."

Anna threw her hands up and paced in front of the large desk, "Ever since your song has gotten popular and got an Oscar for the Best Original Song, you have not wanted to hang out with me!"

Elsa let out an annoyed groan, "Let it go!"

Before Anna could respond one of the servants must have heard the yelling, because the next thing Anna hears is the man singing, "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"

She glared at her sister and chased after the servant, "OMG STOP SAYING THAT!"

Kristoff shook his head as he now approach the open door to see Elsa laughing, "You know this could come back and bite you right?"

"Yes, but for now let's just enjoy the entertainment." Elsa said opening her desk and pulled out two pieces of candy, "Want one?"

Kristoff shrugged and took one as he saw his girlfriend still chasing after the servant who was yelling, "I am sorry! I have the blasted song stuck in my head!" Kristoff and Elsa burst out in another round of laughter.

The next day, Anna was still in a bad mood, however it kind of only got worse when she and her sister along with Kristoff were summoned to the throne room. Once they arrived Kai announced, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans walks into the room in all of his ugly sideburn glory. He bows deeply before them, "Your Majesty. Princess Anna…and uhmm…" Hans looks up and eyes Kristoff, "Who are you?"

Kristoff makes a move to get up, but Anna places a hand on his arm. Sharing a look he sighs deeply in annoyance, "Kristoff the Royal Ice Master and Deliver."

"Is that even a real thing?" Hans asks.

"Is now." Anna spits back glaring at Hans.

Elsa looks between them and lets out a cough, making everyone return to the present moment, "What is the meaning of this Hans? I thought I said you were to never return again."

Hans holds out a piece of paper to which Kai takes it grudgingly and hands it to Elsa, "I was made to come by my brothers to try and make amends for my actions. By their orders I am to do whatever is necessary to reestablish ties between the Southern Isles and Arendelle."

Elsa nods along and sighs, "Ok fine you can stay. Kai show him to his quarters, but have a guard with him at all times." Elsa glares harshly at Hans, who bows.

"What?!" Anna and Kristoff exclaim.

"He tried to kill you!" Anna said harshly while glaring at her ex-fiancé.

"He tried to kill you too," Elsa said gently, "besides I have no choice."

Hans rubs the back of his head, "Well this is a turn of events."

Anna glares at the man in front of her with distain, "Do you really want to be punched again? 'Cuz I can give you another knuckle sandwich."

Kristoff looks at Anna and frowns like a child being robbed of doing something great, "But I wanna turn." He pouts at her, trying to give her his best puppy dog eyes.

Elsa glares at Kristoff, "Get in line iceman. If anyone gets to punch him it is me ok? He would be mine."

Hans watches the trio like a match and raises his hands to speak, "Look it was nothing personal ok?" They looked at him in shock, "I just wanted something to rule, and since we are kind of technically engaged I can still get what I want."

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff looked at each other and then at Hans, "Uhm no we are not." Anna said slowly, "Our engagement ended months ago when we shipped you back to the Isles, or wait I am sorry it was a few days before then."

Hans looked at her, "Wait when did we formally break up?"

Anna laughed in disbelief when she stood up from her throne and walked toward him and got in his face. She held up her left hand and pointed to her ring finger, "You never put a ring on it…so therefore we are not and never were engaged." She lowered it and started to list off, "Besides I believe the punch in the face, the whole 'stealing the throne' idea, along with attempted double premeditated murder bit kind of was a deal breaker for you." His shock face was an expression that Elsa and Kristoff had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing, "Sorry!" Winking she walked out of the room.

Elsa stood up along with Kristoff and she asked, "Would you like to be shown to your quarters?" Elsa asked still smirking.

"Yes please," Hans said biting out the word and he was led away.

**Later that night at dinner**-

It was silent as everyone ate. Anna sat at Elsa's right hand and across from Kristoff, who was internally cursing himself at having to sit next to Hans. Hans was feeling just as awkward and cursed his bothers for this punishment. However to try and diffuse the tension he looks at Anna, "Uhm that punch you gave me," they all looked at him as he continued, "Did you really have to punch me that hard?"

"Do I really have to dignify that with a response? You tried to kill my sister." Anna stated as she twirled the pasta around her fork.

Elsa looked at her, "He tried to kill you too do not forget."

"She has got a point." Kristoff said agreeing as he reached over and took Anna's hand lovingly.

However Anna slipped her hand out from his and looked at her sister, "You are more important."

"No you are." Elsa said gently to her younger sister.

Hans resisted the urge to gag, "Uhm this was between myself and Anna…"

Kristoff glared at the man next to him, "Yea you are not coming near Anna or Elsa separately or you will not be left alone with them."

Before Hans could come back with a retort, Olaf burst into the room, "I like warm hugs!"

Hans felt his eye twitch a bit, "Is that snowman alive?"

Olaf turned to face Hans, "Oh you are that Hans jerk that Anna talked about. I am Olaf and I like warm hugs! You look like you need a hug."

"Uhm…no…no I do not need a hug." Hans said slowly.

Anna looked at Elsa as Olaf tried to get Hans to accept a hug, "Ok I am going to have fun. His brothers certainly came up with a good punishment."

Elsa laughed along with Kristoff and Anna as Hans exclaimed, "Seriously what is with this snowman and hugs?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Times in Frozen**

Elsa was pacing her study looking really annoyed. Hans was in the room with her along with his guard escort, "I am going to kill my sister…" She growled out.

Hans smiled at her just as Anna and Kristoff came into the room, "I can help with that. I have a few ideas."

Anna glared at Hans, "Hans get out of here." Looking at Elsa she said, "You have to let it go. It was an accident."

Kristoff was standing in between the sisters as he could see that a fight was going to start, "Wait why is Elsa going to kill you Anna?" Seeing that Hans still haven't left yet he asked, "Why are you still here?"

Hans sighed and crossed his arms, "Because I can ok. I am not a prisoner, I am kind of here as a guest. Besides there is nothing to do."

Olaf chose to come into the room at that moment, "Sounds like someone needs a warm hug!"

Hans raised his hands, "Ok I am gone! Bye!" He waved and they left.

After Hans left, Elsa rounded on Anna, "She ate my chocolate! You do not mess with the Queen's chocolate!"

Anna sighed, "I said I was sorry, however I did not see your name on them!"

Kristoff looked confused, "Aren't you two over reacting. It is just chocolate."

Elsa and Anna gasped in shock. Kristoff took a few steps back and raised his hands as the explosion took place, "JUST CHOCOLATE?!" Elsa yelled.

"IT IS NOT JUST CHOCOLATE!" Anna yelled.

Elsa turned her back on Kristoff and stormed out of the room, "I am not speaking to you Kristoff."

Anna also joined her sister walking out of the room, "I am also not speaking to you Kristoff."

Kristoff was left in the room looking extremely confused, "Wait what just happened? Anna? Elsa?"

Later Kristoff found himself in the gardens. He tried to talk to Anna and Elsa, but no such luck, "I do not understand girls and their chocolate it seems…"

Olaf heard him and sat down next to him, "Do you need a hug?"

"No." Kristoff said.

Olaf smiled and nudged his friend's shoulder, "It seems like you do. Come on. I give warm hugs."

Kristoff groaned in annoyance, "I do not want a hug Olaf."

Olaf frowned deeply, "But you give Sven hugs…"

Kristoff got up from the bench and was really annoyed now, "That is because Sven is a reindeer. He is my best friend. He is practically my family."

Olaf stood up and looked at him. If Kristoff knew any better, he would say that the snowman was starting to cry, "So you are saying you are not my friend anymore?"

Before Kristoff could respond, Olaf waddled away quickly, "Uhm...what happened?"

Elsa and Anna were still mad at Kristoff, however they were no longer mad at each other for now. So here they were in the dining room eating lunch together, "Hi guys." They turned to see Olaf looking defeated as he approached them.

"Hi Olaf." Elsa said.

"You ok?" Anna asked.

"I am a very sad snowman." Olaf sighed as he laid his heads on his stick arms taking the seat next to Elsa.

Elsa looked at her sister and then at the pathetic looking snowman, "Awe why little guy?"

Anna also looked at the snowman, "Come on talk to us."

Olaf sighed and explained, "Kristoff doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Therefore I am a very sad snowman."

Anna looked shocked, "WHAT?!"

A snowstorm started brewing as Elsa yelled, "KRISTOFF!"

Citizens of Arendelle looked around as a random massive snowstorm formed above the castle middle of spring once more. Upon hearing the Queen's yell they all looked that the ice harvester, "Dude run!" A random man yelled.

Kristoff groaned out, "Ah crap."

The citizens of Arendelle all faced palmed themselves as massive gusts of wind and snow came out of nowhere, "Not again."

In the meantime Hans was once again in his winter garments as he walked around the town. The storm had settled down and he looked up to see two men putting a banner up that read 'Ice Age Two'.

Hans nods his head and motions to the banner to one of the men as he came down the ladder, "I am pretty sure that event has been done already. In fact I am sure it was a movie."

The man nodded, "It was a movie, it was called Ice Age the Meltdown though, and as you can see we are in another ice age."

Hans shook his head, "Never a dull moment around here huh?"

The man shook his head, "Nope."

Back at the palace Elsa discretely summoned Grand Pabbie to be the mediator…also in case she 'accidently' freezes Kristoff.

Grand Pabbie sighed as he faced Kristoff, "When we said you were a fixer upper, we did not think you were this much of a fixer upper."

Kristoff shook his head and pleaded, "I did not mean to hurt his feelings…"

Anna glared harshly at her boyfriend, "You apologize to him."

Kristoff gawked at her, "There is nothing to apologize for. I didn't do anything wrong! He asked if I wanted a hug and I said no!"

Elsa took a deadly step forward and got right in Kristoff's face, "You apologize to my snow-son."

Anna was thrown for a loop at that, "Snow Queen say wha?"

Kristoff also looked shocked, "Yea wha?"

Grand Pabbie looked confused as well. Hans, who appeared in the room for that put his two cense in, "How does that even make sense?"

Elsa shrugged like it was no big deal, "I did create him…so he is kind of my son I guess."

Anna and said slowly, "Wait…so does that mean that Marshmallow is your son too?!"

Elsa looked at her sister and thought for a minute, "Yes…I guess so…"

Olaf was also in the room waiting for his apology from Kristoff and said out loud, "So Elsa is like my mom and Anna is like my aunt?"

The people looked at the little snowman and then the sister's exchanged looks like 'what the hell?' Seeing this Hans burst out laughing and cheered, "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

Kristoff looked at the exiled prince, "Dude what are you talking about?"

Grand Pabbie also looked confused at this, "Yea what are you talking about?"

Hans shrugged, "I do not know. See I heard about this thing called youtube." And he led Kristoff, the old troll, and the snowman away from the still shocked girls to tell him about his newest discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun Times in Frozen**

When Hans and Olaf returned to the room, they still found the Arendelle sisters in their shocked state; that is until they finally heard Anna speak, "So I just found out I am an aunt…"

Kristoff nodded his head and asked, "So would that make me an uncle?"

Upon hearing that Elsa shook herself to clear her head and said, "Wait what? No! No that is not happening!"

Anna groaned and paced around her and over to her boyfriend, "Chill Elsa." Pausing at hearing the groans from the room she asked, "Wait…did I just go there?"

Hans nodded, "You went there alright."

Kristoff laughed, "You got served."

Elsa shook her head and sighed, "Really bad pun Anna. Now where was I?" Thinking for a minute she brought herself on track, "Oh right. That wedding is not happening. Kristoff you will not be an uncle."

Kristoff's glare hardened and he looked insulted, "I think I will be a good uncle."

Anna was about to agree when she remembered, "You hurt Olaf's feelings, which by the way I am still mad at you."

Elsa gasped as she too remembered something else, "Oh right. I am mad at you too Anna."

Anna threw her hands up, "Let it go already! It was an accident!"

Kristoff pinched the bridge of his nose, "Here we go again…"

Elsa storms out of the room, but not before yelling out, "I promise you…revenge!"

Hans nods in approval and Kristoff and Anna just look at him, "What?" He asks seeing their death glare.

"You are unbelievable." Anna says as she walks out.

The next morning Kristoff, Elsa, and Hans were eating in the dining room when Anna came running in, "Morning!" Anna greeted happily as she sat down and started to dig into the pancakes.

"Morning, how was your-whoa!" Kristoff gasped out when he looked up and saw Anna.

"How was my-whoa? What is that supposed to be?" Anna asked looking at Kristoff's shocked expression and Hans's amused face. She looked back and forth seeing that no one was speaking, "What? What is something on my face?"

"No, but something is in your hair…" Hans pointed out as he started to laugh a bit.

Anna mouthed 'my hair' and got up to the special hutch and looks in the mirror and lets off an earth shattering scream, "MY HAIR!" Her hair was dyed hot pink.

Kristoff, Hans, and Elsa burst out laughing as Anna started to pull on her hair. How could she have not noticed this sooner? Of course she was running out of her room after her shower. Turning she faces the laughing trio as Elsa gasps out, "Karma is a bitch!"

Anna glares at her sister, "Elsa?! Really?!"

"Nice!" Hans says holding up his hand for the Queen to slap it, "I love the evilness." However Elsa doesn't go to slap his hand. They just stare at him, "Come on! Do not leave me hanging!"

Anna shakes her head, "Go away Hans!" He doesn't make a move to speak, and she turns her focus on her sister, "Elsa, that was not fair! I apologized fifty million times already!"

Elsa smiled as she took a sip of her tea, "All is fair in love and chocolate. Besides this was totally worth it"

Anna glares, "Now it is my turn. I promise you I will be avenged!" Kristoff raises his hand in hesitation, "What Kristoff?!" Anna snaps.

"Uhm…babe, you cannot be avenged…you are not dead…"

Hans elbows him and Kristoff winces, "Dude just stay out of it."

Kristoff continues to rub his side where Hans elbowed him, "Mind your own business and get a life."

Hans groans and looks up at the ceiling, "I wish I could."

Olaf entered the room and saw that Hans was annoyed, "Do you wanna warm hug?" the snowman asked.

Hans was about to decline, but saw the hopeful look on the snowman's face, "Ah what the hell? Fine."

He knelt down and allowed the snowman to embrace him, "Yay! I love warm hugs!" The snowman cheered.

A few days later Kristoff and Hans returned to the town from a short trip in the woods. Kristoff figured that some male bonding would do them good after the drama from the past few days. However what they were not expecting was seeing Elsa walking in her drenched dress looking like a drowned cat, "Elsa?" Kristoff gasped out.

"What happened to you?" Hans asked trying to hide a laugh.

Elsa groaned and they could see her make up running, "What happened you asked? What happened was that I learned something very valuable today…never piss off Anna."

Hans and Kristoff looked at one another and slowly looked back to the wet Snow Queen, who was actually looking like slush at the moment, "Should I be worried?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa let out an aggravated sigh, "Considering that my one snow-son loves his 'Aunt Anna' more than his 'mother', yes you should be."

Hans burst out laughing and Kristoff looked surprised, "What could Olaf have done?"

"Kristoff were you not at my snow palace?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow, her mascara still running making it look like she has two black eyes.

Kristoff crossed his arms, "I was, I was loving it until you set Marshmallow on us…but what does that-oh…I get it." He finished in realization.

"Yea…she had somehow managed to turn Marshmallow on me and he picked me up and tossed me in the fjord saying something like, "you hurt Auntie Anna, I will not forgive you" and well…" Elsa motioned to herself.

Then some random guy approached them and was gushing about the event he saw, "The fjord froze again. But it was funny to watch. You your majesty are awesome!"

Anna skipped over to them while laughing evilly, "I am the master of revenge! All will bow down before me!"

Hans was laughing as Olaf approached them, "It was nice to have a mini family reunion. We should do it more often!" he suggested all smiling.

Kristoff however was a lot less amused and more worried for the sanity of his girlfriend, "Anna are you ok? Elsa is Marshmallow still around?"

Elsa shook her head causing water to go everywhere on them, "No, he went back home."

Anna sighed happily and was filled with relief, "I just felt so empowered! It felt good to get revenge. I can see how evil can be kind of fun! Walking on the dark side is just…wow."

Hans smiled at her, "Well maybe we can get together and I can teach you a few things." He smiled at her.

Anna smiled at him, "I might just take you up on that…"

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged confused and shocked looks as Anna and Hans kept exchanging amused and calculating glances at one another. Olaf however remained oblivious to this, "I like warm-" but he looked between his friends and saw the tense atmosphere, "is this a bad time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I have a few things to say: one is thanks to all that reviewed for this crazy story…two also thanks to all that have favorite it…and three: BUNNIES!

**Fun Times in Frozen **

After about a week, things had started to return to a semi-normal routine…plus or minus a few events were Anna and Hans had started to be civil and friendly to each other…much to the dismay of Elsa and Kristoff. However one evening during dinner, upon Hans's request, Elsa invited a representative from the city and Grand Pabbie who was representative for the trolls because Hans had a rather special announcement to make. Clearing his throat he stood up and looked directly at Anna and said, "Ok so ever since I arrived back in Arendelle I have been keeping something from you…from all of you."

"What you trying to usurp the throne again?" Elsa asked bitterly.

Hans shook his head, "No nothing of the sort. I have put that behind me. In fact this has been a rather special request from my brothers if I were to have taken this mission…which by the way am I succeeding because they want an update."

Elsa sighed, "Kind of but I have not really made up my mind."

"What are you driving at Hans?" Kristoff blatantly asked. Anna raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she looked at the auburn haired man. The man that was representing Arendelle and Pabbie looked intrigued as they were watching the Prince closely.

Hans sighed and said, "I am now a part of this reform thing for villains who are trying to turn good, and anyway one of the requirements is to make amends. So," He was now looking directly at Anna and bowed deeply, "I am sorry I tried to kill you and your sister."

Anna looked at him dumbfounded. She had spent the better part of her days with the man since Kristoff and Elsa were drowning in all types of paperwork and not once had he mentioned he was going to a 'Villain's Anonymous' group. Besides she was having fun with him, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Hans came up from his bow and re-took his seat and he actually smiled a genuine smile, "Well teaching you about being 'evil' was fun too."

Anna smiled back at him. Seeing this, Kristoff and Elsa looked at one another, not quite following along, "Wait what is going on?" Kristoff asked looking at the man next to him and at his girlfriend.

Hans groaned in frustration at the interruption, "Dude I am making amends, butt out."

Elsa scoffed, "How do you plan on doing that?" The question was again repeated by the man and the old troll.

Hans got up from the table and went into the corner of the room and pulled out a small frame, "Please accept this peace bunny as a token of my apology." Swinging it around there was a beautiful hand painted portrait of a baby bunny with a flower.

Elsa smiled and internally was aweing at the picture. She had to admit it was kind of cute, however logic overridden emotion, because hello! This guy tried to kill her and her sister, "Ok as cute and adorable as this picture is. I am not buying it." She eventually stated crossing her arms and nods from both the citizen of Arendelle and Pabbie followed her example, each eliciting a frown, besides what kind of peace offering was that anyway?

Kristoff was the same way. There was no way in hell he was forgiving the bastard and he was sure that Anna was not buying this either and he said so as much, "Yea, like Anna is really going to fall for-"

Anna immediately jumped up and nearly ripped the portrait out of Hans's hands and was bouncing up and down, "OMG OMG OMG IT IS ADORABLE! I WANT HIM!"

Kristoff face palmed himself in disbelief, "That…"

Hans smiled at Anna and then at everyone else. He really was trying to make amends and his group thing was real, "So am I forgiven?"

Elsa shook her head, "No."

Kristoff shook his head as well, "No."

The lone representative from Arendelle also shook his head, "You tried to kill our beloved Queen and Princess so the answer is no."

Grand Pabbie said in his wise tone, "I am sorry, but attempted murder is the most evil of actions and I am sorry but the answer is no."

"Yes!" Came the excited cry of the Princess, who was still hugging the painting.

Elsa jumped up causing snow to fall and her chair to be thrown backward and looked at her sister in shock, "WTF?! You are going to forgive him?! Why?!"

Anna frowned at her sister and pitifully showed the picture at her, "He has a cute little bunny with a flower. How can you not forgive him?"

Hans smiled like the cat who finally caught the canary. Elsa however was beside herself, "That is the most stupid reason to forgive someone!" She slapped her forehead and paced the dining area, "I mean that is up there with the whole 'finishing each other's sandwiches' reason for getting engaged! Have you not learned anything?!"

Anna was getting fed up with her sister. She was eighteen years old and Elsa was not their mother nor their father. Standing up she marched over to her sister and they were nose to nose with one another, "You are not the boss of me!"

Hans was still watching with amusement and looked at the old troll and the rep. from the town, "Want to make a wager on who is going to win?" Digging into his pockets he pulls out a few silver coins and places it on the table, "My money is on the Princess."

The troll and the man looked at each other and sighed each pulling out silver coins, "Mine is on the Queen that she freezes the town again." The man stated slamming his down.

"Mine is that Kristoff manages to calm them down." The old troll stated.

Elsa's voice rang throughout the room, "I am your Queen so therefore I am the boss of you!"

Kristoff stood up and tried to step between them, "Ok let us all calm down before-"

There was a loud crack of thunder and a guard ran into the room, "Arendelle is frozen again!"

Hans and Pabbie groaned at the representative took the pile off the table wearing a shit eating grin, "This is really getting old fast." Pabbie stated.

After the dinner fiasco, Kristoff cornered Hans outside his room, "Whatever you are planning, it needs to stop and stop now!" Kristoff threatened as he put his finger in Hans's face.

Hans smirked and took his gloved hand and moved the finger out of his face, "I am not planning anything. I am merely trying to make amends. Not my fault you cannot see past your prejudices."

Kristoff glared and tried to resist the urge to deck the man, "You tried to kill them. I am sorry if I do not find you trustworthy."

Hans crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "Well that is just too bad, because Anna seems to forgive me."

Kristoff scoffed, "Yea well she was ready to marry after five minutes of meeting you."

"So you do not trust her?"

"No, it is you that I do not trust. So I say it again: Back. Off." Kristoff said emphasizing the words as menacingly as he could.

Hans smiled as he looked at the mountain man in front of him. It was then that he saw something in his eyes, "Ah I see what it is…you feel threatened." Seeing the shocked look Hans raised his hands in a mock surrender, "Very well then, threat noted."

Kristoff smiled as he stepped aside to allow the Prince access to his room, "Good. Glad we are clear then."

Hans opened his door, "May the better man win."

"I intend to." Kristoff said as the door closed and he walked to his room.

In the meantime in Elsa's study-

"How could you forgive him? Seriously? He cannot be trusted." Elsa said exasperated.

"He had a picture of a bunny. I have a soft spot for animals. Sue me." Anna retorted as she flopped down on the couch.

Elsa face palms herself, "You are just…you are impulsive and an airhead I swear! How the heck am I related to you is beyond me."

Anna sighed and sat up, "Look everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe he really is trying to change…"

"Or maybe he is trying to take the throne again like last time." Elsa pointed out.

Anna stood up and was once again in her sister's face glaring hard at the Snow Queen, "If I am wrong I will give you my chocolate for a year. Just give him a chance."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow and was slightly impressed that one: Anna has a very scary glare and two: how serious she was that she was putting in a year's supply of chocolate on the rope, "The whole year?" Elsa drawled out crossing her arms.

Anna smirked and also mimicked Elsa's stance, "All three hundred and sixty-five days."

Elsa contemplated for a bit…was she really going to make a life or death decision based on the fact that if Anna lost she would get chocolate for a year…oh hell yes! "Fine deal." And they shook on it.

The next morning Hans was walking with Anna around the halls of the castle just like they always had done. Of course the guard escort was still trailing behind them, but he remained silent. It was when that they stopped in the ball room that Anna sequealed with joy. There in the ball room was about twenty or thirty bunnies.

Hans tapped Anna on the shoulder. Before she could speak, he handed Anna a folded piece of parchment paper, "What is this?" Anna asked looking at him and then motioned to the paper and then to the bunnies.

"Open it." Hans said smiling.

Anna turned it over and saw the familiar seal of the Southern Isles, "You are inviting me to join the Peace Bunny Core? Is this for real?"

Hans laughed in amusement, "Yup!"

Anna laughed as Kristoff and Elsa entered the room, "You are a dork!" Anna said smiling.

"Where the hell did all these bunnies come from?!" Elsa yelled.

Kristoff looked over at the monarch after witnessing Anna and Hans playing with the bunnies and whispered in her ear, "Gag me please! This is sickening."

Elsa nodded as she stepped over to Anna and look the paper out of her hands and read it, "This makes absolutely no sense."

"Sure it does, however one can only understand if one is of innocent mind and soul. Like a baby bunny." Hans said proudly as he picked up a cinnamon colored bunny.

"Oh yea because your soul is just that innocent." Kristoff said as he crossed his arms while glaring at the Prince.

Anna smacked his arm, "Be nice!"

Hans smirked and continued, "And bunnies that are just this awesome, I gave them a new purpose."

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow, "Like what? To be your evil minions?"

Hans feigned hurt, "No. I told you I am reformed. I turned over a new leaf."

Before Elsa or Kristoff could retort, Olaf walked into the room and gasped, "Awe…look at the cute bunnies!" Sitting down he started to pet one and the bunny tried to get his nose, "Awe he wants my nose!"

Hans smiled, "Want to join my group? It is called the Peace Bunny Core."

Olaf looked at Hans then motioned to the bunnies, "Will there be bunnies?"

"Yes…"

Olaf cheered, "I am in!"

Anna smiled as she took the cinnamon colored bunny from Hans, "If he is in then I guess I am in too!"

Hans punched the air in excitement, "Sweet!"

"I give up!" Elsa yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"I do too!" Kristoff yelled.

"Does this mean both of you are in?" Hans asked picking up another bunny and holding it out to them. Elsa and Kristoff exchanged looks of 'really?'


	5. Chapter 5

So thank you all once again for the review and the favs, also special cookies to anyone who can catch a Wreck-It Ralph reference =)

**Fun Times in Frozen **

Anna sighed. She really did not want to do this, however it did not feel right. Somehow since she had started to hang out with Hans, she felt like she was cheating on Kristoff, but Hans had been so awesome and sweet to her. They were really starting to become friends, but deep down she knew they were technically enemies. So here she was pacing the ballroom with the few select bunnies that Elsa allowed them to keep for their 'Peace Bunny Core' club slash group thing, waiting for the man that brought the joy of bunnies to her heart.

Hans really did not want to do this. He was pacing the ballroom door trying to stall for time. He did not want to do this, however he knew that he could not technically change. Not all the bunnies in the world could get him to change, "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me." He muttered firmly to himself. So taking a deep breath he entered the ballroom to see Anna petting the cinnamon colored bunny, to which they appropriately named Cinnamon.

Elsa and Kristoff were spying on them. They knew that something was going to go down and personally they were happy for it. However seeing Anna's face as she and Hans sat down on the floor with the few bunnies that were allowed to stay, they started to feel bad, "Hans I am really sorry," they heard Anna say. They watched as Hans perked up in surprise at her words, "But we cannot keep doing this."

They were internally cheering and silently gave each other a high five, "We cannot stay friends, but I do not want us to be enemies…so I guess can we be frenemies?" Wait what? They paused their glorious victory as they heard the princess's words.

Hans let out a sigh of relief that he stood up and started laughing. Like really laughing. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa wore looks of confusion, "Oh my god! Thank god! You know I was thinking the same thing. I mean I was thinking about doing this to you, but then I was like 'Elsa would kill me if I hurt you', but yea that is so cool. So we are frenemies?" He held out his hand.

Anna grabbed it and stood up and they shook on it as she too started laughing, "Elsa wouldn't kill you…well she would freeze you first, then she'd kill you. However yes, we are frenemies."

Elsa and Kristoff had no idea what was going on so they thought it was time to reveal themselves as they came out of hiding, "Wait what is going on now? You two aren't getting engaged again, 'cuz then I would have to freeze you both…" Elsa stated firmly causing the two to jump apart.

Kristoff looked shocked. Out of all the things he was going through in his mind he did not think of that! "Wait engaged?!" He turned to Anna and grabbed her hand desperately, "Anna I love you! I thought that you loved me!"

Anna sighed and pulled her hands out of his, "Chill out sis and Kristoff…" seeing everyone's wince she amended, "Ok bad pun again, my bad, but no. Hans and I are not engaged. We are not in love." Then re-grabbing the ice harvester's hand she looks him in the eyes, "Kristoff I love YOU! You are my one and everything…well besides Elsa, but that is nothing but sisterly love so yea…I mean anything else would be just plain gross and-" She starts to ramble on and on.

Elsa stops the rambling after a minute and a half, "Ok we get the picture sheesh. We are just trying to be clear on everything."

Kristoff releases his hands and rubs the back of his head, "Yea that was like TMI. So just to be clear…you love me?"

Anna nodded, "Yes."

Kristoff motioned to her and Hans, "So then you and Hans…"

Hans raises his hands, "We are frenemies."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow not getting the meaning, "How do frenemies work exactly?"

Hans looks at Anna and then back at the monarch, "Well I go back and do my thing, and she goes back and does her thing. That's all."

Anna nods in approval as she stands over by her sister, "So you go back and try and steal the throne or plot revenge or do whatever it is you do, while she just goes do whatever it is she does?" Elsa asks with the hand motions to describe what she is trying to convey to everyone.

Hans shrugs and looks at Anna, "Well there is something else. Anna, I will stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. I will not try and take your kingdom…"

Anna smiles at her new 'frenemy', "I can live with that. I will send you our treaty." Taking his hand, she leads him out of the room and into her study.

Elsa looks shocked as she looks at the retreating figures of her sister and Hans, "Wait no, what?" 0.0' (Her facial reaction to statement).

Anna stops to turn back and looks at her sister and groans, "Let it go! I got this!" And with that she continues to lead Hans out of the room leaving a shocked Elsa and Kristoff behind still looking like: 0.o'

Within the week the remaining bunnies were gone out of the castle and living with their new owners. Olaf sighs as he sits in the ballroom and that is how Anna and Hans found the sad snowman, "I miss the bunnies…" Olaf sighs dejectedly.

Hans sits next to the snowman, "Sorry dude."

Anna joins on the other side of Olaf, "Yea we are sorry Olaf."

Olaf sighs, "It is ok Anna and Hans."

Hans and Anna exchange a look over the little snowman's head, "If it is consolation, we made sure to give them good homes." Hans says as gently as he could.

Olaf looks at him, "Do you think they are happy?"

Anna answers for Hans and they look at her as she says, "Very Olaf."

Olaf smiles still kind of unsure of himself, "Well that is good to hear then…think they miss me?"

Anna nods, "I think they miss all of us."

Hans groans internally and cannot believe he is going to do this, "I cannot believe I am asking this but…do you need a hug?"

Olaf smiles widely now, "Yes please!" Hans initiates contact and gave Olaf a hug, while Anna laughs at the hilarity of the situation.

Hans is pacing in the dining room, his eye twitching as he thought over what he just did. This is how Elsa and Kristoff find him when they come down for lunch, "I just hugged a snowman…" Hans admits when he sees the monarch and the ice harvester.

Elsa and Kristoff sit down watching the distressed prince with confusion, "I thought you were back to being a villain…" Kristoff says as the servants start to serve the salad.

Hans groans and takes a seat as Elsa and Kristoff watches him, "I am a villain. However as per the treaty of Fuzzy Bunnies, I am not allowed to harm you or anyone else in Arendelle whether it be for physical or mental harm…" Hans trails off as he takes a bite of the lettuce, "Besides that snowman looked really sad and well…"

Elsa smirked as she too started to eat, "It broke your frozen heart?"

Hans looks at her and points at her, "Yes, that snowman shouldn't be sad…" He says in disbelief and softly adds, "It is not right to see that snowman sad! It's just too much injustice in an already unjust and corrupted world!" He pauses in his rant to take a long gulp of the red wine in front of him. Elsa and Kristoff just watch in awe as he drains the glass, "Oh god I need another drink." He says motioning to the servant who pours him another.

He sniffs the drink, inhaling the sweet aroma, "I mean you should have seen him guys. He looked so dejected and sad…it was…it hurt." He motioned to his heart, "Right here."

Kristoff and Elsa just looked at one another, not too sure what to say. However thankfully they did not have to say anything, because Anna came into the room and sat down, "Olaf would like to say thank you for making him feel better!" She said without greeting anyone to Hans with a bright smile.

This seemed to perk Hans up a bit as he smiled back, "Oh so glad he is feeling better! Where is he anyway?"

Anna smiles brightly as she takes a sip of her water, "He is playing with Cinnamon. I managed to find the little girl that we gave her too and she allowed Olaf to spend time with Cinnamon."

Hans's smile fell now as he looks into his wine glass dejectedly, "I miss Cinnamon too…"

Anna's smile falls as she sighs heavily, "Yea me too…" Anna looks over to the servant who has the red wine and motions over to him.

"Uhm…what do you think you are doing?" The Queen asks staring at her sister, "You are not twenty-one!"

The servant pauses and stares, "I am drinking away my sorrows."

"Just leave her alone…we all need time to mourn." Hans says as he raises his glass.

The servant looks at the Queen who just waves her hand and allows him to pour Anna some of the wine. Anna and Hans exchange a look and Hans is the first to raise his glass, "To the end of the Peace Bunny Core…"

"To Cinnamon, who brought us together in the darkest and worse of times," Anna says raising her glass.

Kristoff and Elsa's eyebrow twitch as they watch the duo clink glasses and drown the liquid inside. Anna and Hans both sigh heavily before excusing themselves from the table.

"Ok what the hell?" Kristoff asked.

"I honestly have no freaking clue." Elsa states.

It was the next day as Kristoff was walking to check on Anna. They did not see Anna nor Hans at dinner, but Kristoff had seen Hans and Elsa at breakfast, but again no Anna. He had offered to go check on her, but Elsa had volunteered. When neither men heard from the Queen, Kristoff offered to go, while Hans accepted and decided to write to his brothers, "I cannot believe my sister is having a bunny withdrawal…" He heard Elsa exclaim as she paces the hallway in front of Anna's door.

"She is still not better?" Kristoff asks walking up to her.

Elsa turned at the sound of his voice, "I tried everything! I cannot get her out of her room!"

Kristoff crossed his arms, "Did you ask her to build a snowman?"

Elsa threw her hands up in exasperation, "That was one of the first things I tried last night before we went to bed! However instead of obtaining a snowman, we somehow made a snow-bunny…"

Kristoff sighed and shook his head imagining how that must have gone, "That probably did not go well…" He eventually said.

Elsa sighed, "No it didn't go well…"

Kristoff thought for a moment and an idea struck, "I think I know what will help her…" Whispering his idea to Elsa, she nodded enthusiastically and together they worked to get Anna out of her room.

Anna was skipping down the hall later that day. Once again order was restored to Arendelle's castle since its bright and sunny princess had returned. Hans was greeted by said happy princess, "Hey glad to see you are happy." He said to her.

"I just had an awesome day with Kristoff and Elsa!" Anna said while clapping her hands.

Hans smiled genuinely at her, "What did you guys do?"

Anna smiled if possible wider, "We went to a petting zoo!" She cheered and then gasped, "And guess what I saw?!"

"What did you see?" He asked feeling just as excited as she did.

"Bunnies!" She exclaimed loudly. Taking Hans's arm she began gushing about all the bunnies that she saw and got to pet.

Things continued to run smoothly for the castle over the next few days. However the peace that was brought to the palace suddenly came to a major halt once Anna's terrible mood returned, causing the Snow Queen to unleash her wrath on the poor defenseless ice harvester, who she found playing chess with Hans, Robert (the towns' peoples representative), and Grand Pabbie. They shivered not only because the look that was being thrown at them, but the major temperature drop, "Elsa," Kristoff greeted, "Hi."

Elsa was unamused as she glared at the man, "Would you care to tell me why my little sister burst into my study while I am working crying, and saying how much of a jerk you are?"

Hans smirked as he moved his bishop. Kristoff turned back to the game, and responded with, "I have no idea! We were having fun and hanging out with Sven when out of nowhere she gives me a gift. Then later afterwards she starts to get mad and slaps me! Then no sooner did she leave Sven starts to hate me as well." Moving a knight, Kristoff looks at Elsa again and states, "By the way your sister is too strong for her own good. I still have a hand print on my face." He motions to his face and there is a still a major red mark that is outlined in the shape of a hand.

Hans is still smirking as he moves one of his other pieces, "Check." He states trying not to laugh at the cluelessness of the ice harvester and apparently, if he heard correctly, the Queen as well.

Elsa sighed and sat at the empty chair, "So you have no idea what you did?"

"No!" Kristoff exclaimed.

They were humming in thought with the exception of Hans, Robert, and Pabbie who shared a look like 'are they serious?' Just then the door opened and in came a mad looking Olaf, "Mama Elsa…uncle Kristoff I am mad at you two. Oh and so is Marshmallow. Also no hugs for you!" He says dead seriously.

Grand Pabbie started laughing. They are in really deep trouble, "Olaf is denying people of hugs!"

Robert started laughing along, also with Hans, "Dudes it just got real!" Robert cheered.

Elsa looked really confused, "Wait why me?"

Kristoff had to smirk at this, "Now what did you do Elsa?"

Olaf crossed his stick arms and gave his dirtiest look, which was surprisingly good for a normally happy go-lucky snowman, "Auntie Anna says that you two are dunderheads and she is not talking to you two ever again."

Hans laughed with Robert again as Pabbie chuckled, "You two are real fixer uppers."

Elsa stood up now and was in a minor panic mode considering Anna was hardly every seriously mad at her, "Wait what did I do?! I tried to comfort her, but I wasn't getting it and she just stood up and left!"

Kristoff now was worried. It must be bad if Elsa was serious in not know what is wrong, "Olaf if you know something then tell us please. We are clueless."

Hans could not hold it in any longer, "Oh my god! You two are dunderheads! Even I know what's wrong!" Pabbie, Olaf, and Robert nodded in agreement.

Elsa turned to glare at the Prince, "Enlighten us please."

Hans shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh, "Think, what does today mark?"

"I do not know!" Kristoff stated as he too stood up.

"Me neither!" Elsa exclaimed.

Olaf, Pabbie, and Robert all face palm themselves as Hans again groans, "What happened six months ago?"

Elsa rolls her head and crosses her arms, "I froze Arendelle. You people are really not going to let me live that down are you?"

Robert shook his head, "Nope we are not!"

Hans holds up his hand, Ok that is very good, so Kristoff when did you start courting my ex?"

"I started dating her six…months…" He trails off and then face palms himself, "D'OH! It was our six month anniversary!"

Elsa spins and glares daggers at him, "YOU FORGOT YOUR ANNIVERSARY?!"

"Says the woman who forgot what date this is and what it represented." Hans mutters out, but no one is paying any more attention to him now.

Kristoff paced the room violently as he continues to hit himself, "I am a moron!"

"Auntie Anna says that you are sleeping in the stables…whatever that means." Olaf says in a matter of fact tone.

Elsa groans at the image she had just gotten of her baby sister and Kristoff in bed together and what they could possibly be doing, "So did not need that image…" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Kristoff sighed, "We might have a problem, because Sven kicked me out of the stables as well…"

Hans shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "TMI dude, TMI."

"My boyfriend is an idiot!" Anna shouted.

They found themselves in front of the Princess's doors, moments later as Kristoff started to stutter out, "But babe I apologized…twenty million times." He kneels down and pushes a picture of Sven looking sad holding a flower underneath the door, only to find it pushed back out torn.

"That is not going to work on me Kristoff!" Anna shouted.

"Dude she is really pissed," Robert said to the troll, Elsa, and Hans who nodded in agreement.

Kristoff was now angry, "And yet when Hans gave you a picture of a baby bunny with a flower, you were ready to forgive him."

Hans raised his hands as everyone looked at him, "Keep me out of this please. We are frenemies…not friends."

Anna's voice was heard as she responded with, "Kristoff- keep Hans out of this." Then in a gentler voice she said, "Hans I am sorry. He is still jealous of our 'relationship'."

Kristoff was now annoyed as he tried to deny the claim, "I am not jealous!"

Hans sighed trying to defuse the tension, "Anna it is ok." Then placing a hand on the ice harvester's shoulder he whispered, "That sounds a bit like jealously to me dude."

Kristoff turned to yell at the Prince, "I am not jealous!"

Grand Pabbie stepped forward and said, "Temper temper…"

Kristoff groaned feeling defeated, "I need a hug."

Olaf scoffed before walking away with Robert, Pabbie, and Hans, "Well you are not getting one from this snowman. Do not go to Marshmallow either…he is still mad at you and Mama Elsa."

Elsa was now seething, "Ok I didn't do anything!"

"That is the point…you didn't do anything…" Anna said through the door.

Elsa was now extremely curious as she thought over what had occurred, "How did you manage to turn Marshmallow against me anyway?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Anna responded in an ominous tone.

Later that night and after a bunch of failed attempts, Elsa still found herself outside her sister's door with Kristoff, "Please forgive your boyfriend already! I cannot take his singing anymore!" Yes Kristoff had resorted to singing outside the door, however his horrible singing voice was so loud that everyone could hear it. He was still playing his lute as the monarch was pleading to her sister's rational side.

"No." Anna said stubbornly.

"Please." Elsa pleaded again.

"No."

"He made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes! He is a guy, so that has to get him some sort of handicap that you can overlook!" Elsa replied indigently.

Hans, Robert, and Pabbie chose this moment to approach them, "Ok speaking for every guy out there: I resent that!" Robert and Pabbie shouted in agreement.

Anna glared through the door and crossed her arms when she heard his voice, "You did have an ego issue and tried to kill us…"

Hans nodded his head and thought over her words, "Ok fair point. Touché."

Kristoff stopped playing and pleaded, "Please Anna!"

"No Kristoff!"

Kristoff frowned.

Anna could sense his frown threw the door, "No!"

Elsa frowned too.

Anna could feel the temperature drop slightly, "Elsa not you too!"

Kristoff strummed his lute and began to sing again, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa looked at him as he nodded and she too began to sing, "Or ride our bikes around the halls?"

Kristoff started to sing again while playing, "I know you are hurting and I am very sorry. Can you forgive me? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa finished up, "It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

Despite the Queen having a beautiful voice, it was not in a very good tune with the ice master. However that small little song was so sweet that now Pabbie and Robert both shouted, "FORGIVE THEM!"

Even Hans was slightly moved at the small pathetic little song, "Ok now you really have to forgive them…"

Anna opened her door finally and said, "Fine I suppose I will forgive them."

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister and then released her as Kristoff hugged his girlfriend and said softly, "I love you!"

Anna however broke free and gave him a death glare, "Next time though I will not forgive you so easily."

Kristoff smile and crossed his heart, "There will not be a next time. I promise." Then he thought to himself, if she considers that easy I wonder what hard must be like.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so because I do not want to get sued (and trust me if I owned any ounce of the songs and Frozen, I would be freaking rich and most likely would not be writing fan fiction) I will say that I do not own the songs that appear in the fic or Frozen. I am merely borrowing them for my own pleasure and amusement. The list in which they will appear will be at the end of the chapter. Thank you and enjoy =)

**Fun Times in Frozen **

A few weeks after the drama about the anniversary, Anna found herself in her favorite room in the castle, the portrait room singing, "One day while my light is glowing I'll be in my castle golden, but until the gates are open I just wanna feel this moment!" Holding out the note, she re-song the verse.

In which case, Elsa chose this moment to walk in on her and startle the hell out of her saying, "But the gates are open…"

Anna jumped and held her racing heart and turned to glare at her sister for a moment. Seeing that her sister was waiting for a response she responded, "It's a song Elsa. I am looking for my new theme song!"

Kristoff chose this moment to walk in now followed by Hans, Robert, Olaf, and Pabbie, "Why do you need a theme song?" Kristoff asked curiously.

Anna crossed her arms, "Because I want one…" Pausing for a moment she got a brilliant idea as she saw everyone standing there, "Hey we could all use a theme song!"

Hans smiled at the thought of being included in something other than his villains' club, "I want a theme song."

Anna had already pulled out a quill and piece of paper and was already working on it, "Working on it as we speak…or write…or whatever it is we are doing…wait what?"

Elsa frowned as she crossed her arms, "I technically have one…but thanks anyway."

"No you need a new one." Anna said in a tone of finality.

Elsa frowned deeper as she stared at her little sister, "What is the matter with my song?"

"I am tired of hearing it that's why." Anna deadpanned.

Kristoff also frowned nervously, "But why do I need one?"

Anna groaned and death glared her boyfriend, "'Cuz I am the Princess, I am your girlfriend, and I said so!" Now giving everyone a death glare she said, "Now we are all getting theme songs!"

Olaf actually sounded excited, "I want a theme song!"

Pabbie shrugged his stone shoulders, "Count us in."

Robert sighed, "Eh why not?"

Anna's 'do as I say' mood turned happy as she clapped her hands, "Yay! This is going to be fun! Ok I got to go and think of some awesome songs!" With that she abandoned the group in the portrait room.

Elsa sighed as she looked at everyone, "What did we just get ourselves into?"

Kristoff sighed as well, seeing that this was not going to be pretty, "I have no idea." Everyone nodded in agreement.

A little while later…

Elsa was working in study looking over the final agreement from the Southern Isles when Anna burst opened the door and ran in, "Oh my god! I have the perfect theme song for you!"

Elsa paused in her reading to study her sister. She was scared and admitted as much, "Ok I am scared now."

Anna waved her hands, "It is not bad I promise. Here is part of it," taking a deep breath she sang in a strong voice, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."

Kristoff had walked into the room at that moment and nodded in approval, "I got to say, that is actually you Elsa."

Elsa too nodded in agreement, "Ok I am impressed, but I still like my song better."

Anna frowned, "But I worked hard on this one…"

Elsa got up and hugged her sister, "And I am very appreciative, but I am sticking with my song 'Let it Go'."

Anna pulled away and glared at her sister, "Fun sucker."

Elsa shrugged, "Sorry sweetie! Love you!"

"Yea whatever…" With that Anna slammed the door closed leaving Kristoff and Elsa wincing.

Outside in the stables, Kristoff was getting Sven ready for a mini ice mission when Anna came in all excited, "Ok I got your theme song ready!"

Kristoff sighed and stood up to face his girlfriend. He held up his hands and tried to plead with her, "Really Anna you didn't have to…"

Anna looked sweetly at him, "But I want to…"

Kristoff again tried pleading with her, "Seriously when I said you didn't have to, you really do not have-"

Anna did not seem to hear him or just did not care, because she started to sing, "But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy. Yeah, if I had you."

Everyone was silent for a moment, not even Sven made a noise as they stared at the princess. Still seeing that Anna was waiting for an answer, all Kristoff could manage was, "Uhm…"

Anna frowned, "Don't you like it?"

Kristoff saw Sven shaking his head furiously. As much as the reindeer loved the princess (she gives him the whole carrot after all) he really hated the song. Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, "If it is all the same to you…uhm…I am going to stick to my 'Reindeer are better than People' song."

Anna scoffed, "You just do not appreciate my creative thinking."

Kristoff hugged her and said, "I love you…"

Anna pulled away before he could try and kiss her, "Yea whatever."

As she left he looked at Sven, "You are in the stables again tonight." He said in his Sven voice.

"Yea I figured." Kristoff responded.

Still feeling discouraged later in the day, she found Hans sitting in the dining room. Smiling brightly she approached the auburn haired prince, "You're turn!"

Hans, who was writing another letter, turned to face her and smiled brightly, "I am looking forward to it."

Anna frowned this time, "Are you just saying that because you heard how Elsa and Kristoff do not like my song choices?"

At this Elsa came in the room, "We never said we did not like them."

Kristoff, who had returned early, also came in when he had heard that and responded, "Yea we do like them, it's just that why fix it if it's not broken?"

Hans nodded in agreement, "They do have a point," seeing Anna's dejected look he covered up his tracks, "but I am sure I will like it."

Kristoff leaned over to Elsa and whispered, "Kiss up!"

Anna heard him and glared at Kristoff, "Kristoff get out of here," then feeling excited she said to Hans, "Hans you will like it!"

Leaning back in his chair Hans through his arms out, "Lay it on me babe!"

Anna smiled and cleared her throat as she began to sing, "(Fame) I'm gonna live forever! I'm gonna learn how to fly (High)! I feel it coming together! People will see me and cry: Fame! I'm gonna make it to heaven! Light up the sky like a flame! (Fame) I'm gonna live forever! Baby, remember my name!"

Hans was wearing a shocked expression and could not speak. Elsa and Kristoff had no problems considering they were holding their sides and laughing their asses off, "This is great!" Elsa gasped out.

Kristoff also just barely got his two cents in, "Yea we are going to remember you alright!"

Anna however chose to ignore them and still looked at Hans for approval, "Hans do you like it?"

Hans painfully tried to smile as he bit out, "I love it…really love it…"

Not seeing the obvious lie, Anna cheered, "Yay! Ok I am going to work on The Trolls' song now!" She skipped out of the room.

Kristoff looked to Hans, "How much do you hurt after saying that?"

Hans glared at the harvester, "Very much. I hurt very much."

Elsa still continued to laugh, "This is great entertainment!"

"You enjoy my pain don't you?" Hans deadpanned to her.

"Karma is a bitch!" Elsa said laughing.

The next day, Anna went to visit the trolls with Kristoff. She sat with Pabbie and asked, "Want to hear yours?"

Pabbie looked at the group and they all nodded. Looking back at the hopeful princess he sighed, "Yea why not? How bad can this be?"

Anna clapped and began to sing, "Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time (yeah), and we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!). Everybody just have a good time (clap!) Party rock is in the house tonight (oh), everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!). And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah)! We just wanna see you... shake that!" She started dancing, but stopped to see that no one else was.

"You don't like it?" She asked frowning.

Cliff, who just like everyone else was filled in, spoke up this time and asked slowly, "Anna really? This song?"

Anna waved her hands and said, "Wait I will give you a beat…uhm Sven! Give me a beat!" Counting off, Sven pounded his hooves and Anna re-sang the song.

All the trolls, plus Kristoff danced along and when she was done, the trolls all cheered, "Ok that is much better! We like it!" They yelled.

Anna cheered as well, "Yay! Party Rock! Ok I got to get back to work! Bye guys!" With that she walked over to Sven and waited in the sleigh.

Kristoff, knelt down and whispered to Pabbie, "Do you realize the irony of the title of this song?"

The Trolls who heard him looked at one another as Pabbie said, "What? Party Rock? What is so…oh…" He trailed off.

Later at the Palace, once Anna went to her room Elsa had approached Kristoff and asked how it went to which he told her and she burst out laughing, "Wish I would have been there, I would have loved the entertainment!"

The next day Anna was walking through town until she spotted Robert talking with someone. So she waited paitently until he was done. However he had to hold back a groan seeing her bright smile, "Got it!" She said smiling.

Nearly everyone in the town knew about the princess's plan to create theme songs and how much it wasn't working out, so they looked to their representative giving him a pleading glance, "Do we really have to go through with this your highness?" Robert asked.

Anna nodded firmly, "Yes, yes you do."

Robert exchanged glances with a few people and said, "Lay it on us then."

Anna noted the sound of his voice, "Yeesh I am not torturing you."

"It kind of feels like it…" A random person spoke up.

Anna frowned.

Seeing this everyone groaned, "Oh come on!"

Anna reached into her satchel and pulled out a picture of a baby bunny with a flower. Now for those few people who heard about the drama with the bunnies all groaned, "Oh gods not the bunny thing again!"

Anna holds up a finger and shows…another picture of a bunny, "Oh fine! We will listen with an open mind! Just stop with the bunnies!" They shouted.

Anna cheered and handed the pictures to a random kid, "Yay! You will not regret this!"

One person leaned over to Robert and whispered, "We probably will…"

Anna dropped a beat and sang, "Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me. Town to keep me movin' keep me groovin' with some energy. Well, I talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about it. Talk about, talk about, talk about movin'. Gotta move on, gotta move on, gotta move on. Won't you take me to: Funkytown! Won't you take me to: Funkytown! Won't you take me to: Funkytown! Won't you take me to: Funkytown!"

The same person that spoke up the first time to Robert said, "Yea…we regret this."

Anna frowned and looked at everyone's twitching eyes and shocked faces, "You don't like it?"

Robert saw people making slashing motions across their throats behind the princess's back. So he sighed and said, "Not really your highness…no."

Anna sighed and walked away, "Ok bye…"

Later that same day, whispering was going through the town as the Queen approach Robert, who was looking dreadfully uncomfortable. The few select people that were there when Anna introduced their 'theme song' were also present and were shivering slightly in the Queen's presence, "You got my sister upset…I do not like it that my sister is upset."

They all bit their lip under the Queen's steel-like gaze, "You are not going to freeze us are you?" Robert asked nervously.

Elsa sighed and said sternly, "No I am not going to freeze you…just don't do it again."

They all bowed, "Yes your majesty."

Then Elsa started laughing which confused the hell out of them as she said, "By the way that song…what was she thinking?!"

This cheered everyone up as they all started talking and saying, "That's what we were saying!"

Siting in the dining room, nursing a cup of tea is how Olaf found his best friend and aunt, "So do you have a song for me?" He asked sitting next to her.

Anna sighed, "I do, but you are going to think it is dumb just like everyone else does…"

Olaf looked shocked, "No I won't! I will love it!"

Anna looked at him quizzically, "Really? You are not just saying that?"

Olaf looks at her in the eye, "Does this look a snowman who would lie to his favorite Aunt Anna?" Then out of nowhere he gives her a hand drawn picture of a picture of him with a bunny.

Anna laughed, "I am your only aunt. However," she analyzes the picture closely, "you are holding a bunny so you are now under oath. Got it?"

Olaf crosses his chest, "Snowman's honor!"

Anna clears her throat and sings, "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO! Baby, let's go! 'Cause we gon' rock this club. We gon' go all night. We gon' light it up, like its dynamite!"

Olaf gasps once she is finished, "Oh my god!"

Anna stands up and throws her hands in the air, "You hate it!"

Olaf stands up and gets right in front of her, "What? No! I love it! It is the best thing besides summer!"

Anna looks at him and feels herself smiling, "Really?!"

Olaf smiles, "Yes!"

Anna jumps for joy not seeing a lie, "EEEEK! Yay! Warm hugs!" Olaf gleefully gives Anna a hug.

Little did they know that they had ease droppers, who only appeared once Anna left the room, "Ok that was pretty good," Elsa said as she entered nodding to Olaf in congratulations.

Hans nodded along and crossed his arms, "Yes it was…better than something from the 80's."

Kristoff scoffed, "Or whatever mine was…"

Grand Pabbie shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't that bad. Ours was ok too, I guess…"

Robert shook his head, "Yea ours wasn't that great…"

Elsa smirked at everyone and said, "Let's think of a new one for her!" Everyone cheered and sat down to begin the planning.

**A/N:**

Anna's song: Feel this Moment by Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera

Elsa's song: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

Kristoff's song: If I Had You by Adam Lambert

Hans's song: Fame by Irene Cara (the 1982 version)

The Trolls' song: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

Citizens of Arendelle song: Funkytown by Lipps, Inc.

Olaf's song: Dynamite by Taio Cruz

!ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THESE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fun Times in Frozen **

It was another normal, bright, sunny, crystal clear day…or about as normal as a day in Arendelle can get. However no one could have known that a normal day can turn ugly. In the study of the Queen, Kristoff was trying to restrain his girlfriend from attacking her sister as she menacing growled out, "Ok where is he?"

Elsa feigned confusion, "Where is who?"

Kristoff was having difficulty restraining Anna at this point so he let her go, but managed to get out, "Yea who?"

Anna spun around and death glared Kristoff, who actually had to take a step back, "Kristoff I am going to tell you this once…butt out!" Then facing Elsa she continued her glare, "Elsa you know who. Now stop playing stupid and give him to me!"

Kristoff however was stubborn, "No I refuse to butt out! Now tell me!" However both sister's ignored him.

Elsa smirked and stuck her tongue out, "Never."

Anna's was not amused and tried to call upon the 'evil' lessons that Hans gave her all those weeks ago, "Elsa if you do not give him back to me I swear to all of Arendelle that you will pay. Now one final chance…Give. Him. Back!"

"I know you are both ignoring me so stop it!" Kristoff demanded.

Elsa shook her head and turned her back on her sister and technically answered both requests, "No."

Anna nodded her head firmly, "Have it your way then…"

"Wait!" Kristoff yelled as Anna marched her way to the door.

Elsa turned back around to face Anna, "Bring it on sister!"

Kristoff was now confused, "What?!"

Anna turned back around when she reached the threshold of the door, "Consider it brought!"

"From where?!" Kristoff asked from the middle of the room looking at both sisters.

"It is on!" Anna yelled

"When?!"

"Like Donkey Kong!" Elsa yelled returning to her desk.

"WHO?!" Kristoff yelled just as Anna slammed the door.

Using the many secret passageways, Anna made her way to a dark and dingy looking bar just on the outskirts of the city. Ever since Elsa and the Southern Isles completed the trade agreement, Hans saw no reason to stay in the palace. However he did request that he stay in Arendelle for a little while longer, and because of the treaty Elsa allowed him…with the exception of that no evil happens in the city. So he had brought a room just above the bar, despite Anna's plea to remain in the palace.

Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, she entered and spotted him sitting in a lone booth in the back. Sitting down she removed her hood, and before he could saying anything she said, "I need help…evil help."

Hans smiles lightly at the gleam in the princess's eyes, "Well my frenemy, what exactly can I do for you?"

Anna leans in closely and says in a low controversial tone, "Elsa stole him from me and I need him back…how do I save him and get revenge?"

Hans looks confused, "Who and what?"

Anna waves her hand, "Details are not important…now tell me the best way I can get revenge and save him."

Understanding fills Hans's face as he asks, "Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes it is."

"Give me a week and I will be in touch." Hans says slowly with a gleam in his eye.

Anna nods, "Thank you." She says.

"Cheers." Hans says raising his glass to her as she gets up with her hood back over her head and walks right out of the bar.

Later in the week Olaf ran into Elsa's study and reported, "Anna just went to Hans."

Elsa frowned, "I guess she is not playing then huh?"

Olaf shook his head, "Does not seem like it…why did you take him? You know she loves him…"

Kristoff who was sitting in the chair by the fireplace was annoyed. He was tired of everyone keeping this secret, "Who?! Who does she love?!"

Olaf looked at his friend, "She loves-"

"No one! And I thought that we made this perfectly clear: STAY OUT OF IT!" Elsa snapped causing a minor flurry to occur.

Kristoff stood up now, thoroughly fed up, "NO! Now tell me! Who is Anna seeing?!"

Olaf sighed and turned so that he was facing Kristoff said, "She is seeing-" Gasping he pointed out the window, "MARSHMALLOW!"

Kristoff was shocked not really seeing the panic look in Olaf's eyes, "What?! She is seeing MARSHMALLOW?!"

Later that day-

Robert was pacing the study this time, "Really your majesty?! How is it fair that we got caught in the crossfire?!"

Elsa shrugged, "Look on the bright side: At least you are not frozen this time…" She said smiling.

Robert groaned, "We are not amused. That snow-creature just destroyed half the city. We are not happy…"

Elsa too groaned and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands, "Yea I figured as much."

"Give him back to Anna or you will have a riot on your hands." Robert said firmly and harshly.

Elsa stood up from behind her desk and leaned forward as the temperature dropped in the room, "Really? Now you are getting involved in this?"

Robert smirked and also placed his two hands on the table and met her stare, "Do not underestimate us your majesty."

"Bring it on." Elsa challenged.

In the town-

Hans paced the city cobble stone road as he saw two men hanging a banner, "The Riot of the Millennium." He read out loud, "Nicely played and catchy name."

The people cheered proudly, "Seriously, all this for Anna?" Kristoff asked coming up next to him.

"We can neither confirm nor deny any such relations as per the treaty of Fuzzy Bunnies…" Robert said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wasn't there already a treaty called that…? The one between Hans and Anna?" He asked motioning to the prince in question.

Hans smiled, "This is version two point oh."

Kristoff nodded and smiled, "So this is about Anna?"

Hans hesitated before answering, "No…"

"We can neither confirm nor deny any such relations…" Robert once again stated.

Kristoff waved them off and yelled as he stormed off to the castle, "Yea yea whatever! I will find out eventually! Believe it!"

The next day there was like an old fashioned western standoff between Snow Queen and the Princess in the middle of the town square, "How in the hell did you manage to turn Marshmallow against me?!" Elsa demanded to know.

Anna smirked, "That is for me to know…however I can stop him…for a price…"

Elsa shook her head firmly, "You will not have him."

Anna glared evilly just like Hans taught her, "Then Arendelle shall feel my wrath!" Hans feigned whipping a tear, he was so proud of his student.

The citizens of Arendelle all shouted at once, "GIVE HIM BACK!" Just as Marshmallow once again destroyed another building.

"No!" Elsa shouted.

Hans walked over to the Queen as Marshmallow stormed off to another area, "You might want to listen to your people…and to Anna."

Elsa glared at the prince, "I will not give him back."

It was Olaf's turn to try just as his 'brother' let out a monstrous roar, "I am all for your spirit, but Elsa you are not wining this."

Anna had a nail filer out and was filing one of her nails looking bored, "You might want to listen to Olaf. It is simple sister…give him back to me, I call Marshmallow off, and we all go back to normal."

Kristoff was at his wits end now. He did not care that Marshmallow was destroying buildings, or Anna's now scarily good evil behavior, nor that Elsa had somehow went off the deep end. He just wanted to know what the hell was going and the cause of all this madness, "OK I HAVE HAD IT! WHO THE HELL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?! WHO HAS ELSA TAKEN HOSTAGE?!"

The citizens of Arendelle now shouted, "TAKE THE DEAL!"

Hans laid a hand on the Queen's shoulders, "Seriously, take the deal. I think Marshmallow just threw a cart full of ice…"

Kristoff looked at the airborne projectile and recognized it immediately, "That was my sleigh!"

Olaf sighed mournfully, "Face it, Anna won this one."

Hearing more shouts of anger and rage Elsa finally snapped, "Fine! Ok fine! Anna you win! Take Puppy Woof-Woof!"

Kristoff's eye twitched, "Puppy Woof-Woof?" he asked slowly.

Anna was jumping for joy, "Yay! I win! I will call Marshmallow off now!" And she ran to her other snow-nephew.

Robert stepped forward, "And we call off the riot, by the way do not worry about compensation. Prince Hans offered to cover everything for us. Besides it was all just a show anyway." With that he shook the shocked Queen's hand and they all dispersed.

Hans nodded in approval, "The Treaty of Fuzzy Bunnies two point oh is over and now I take my leave. Good Day!" With that he bowed and walked away.

Olaf sighed happily, "All that is well ends well…"

Elsa looked at him, "How? I lost!"

Kristoff was annoyed and his tone showed as much, "Excuse me? Who is Puppy Woof-Woof?"

Elsa sighed and faced him, "He was my and Anna's stuffed dog that we used to play with…apparently Anna found our schedule of whose turn it was to play with him and apparently my turn to play with him was over thirteen years ago. When she reminded me of it, I realized I never actually managed to play with him due to…uhm…the circumstances at the time…anyway when I said no I would not give him back to her this was the result."

Kristoff turned away and ran a hand through his hair in frustration before exploding, "You mean all of this was over a stuffed animal?! Are you kidding me?! You kept me in suspense over a stupid stuffed animal?!"

Anna thwacked the back of his head. When he turned around she said menacingly, "Watch it or you will be sleeping in the stables!" Then cheerfully she said, "Now then who wants to play tea party with me and Puppy Woof-Woof?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fun Times in Frozen **

Hans sighed as he was announced to the Queen, Princess, and Ice Harvester. Elsa looked down at the Prince, "So what do we owe the pleasure."

Hans handed the envelope to Anna, "I wanted to give this to you in private…" Hans trailed off as Anna started opening it.

"You are inviting me to," Anna narrowed her eyes as she read the invitation, "The Epic Villains' Karaoke Palooza?" Elsa and Kristoff gasped as they tore the invitation out of the Princess's hand, "Why? You know I am not a villain…" Anna trailed off as she glared at the duo and stepped down towards the prince.

Elsa snorted as she and Kristoff continued to read the letter, "Well you did have Marshmallow go on a rampage just to get Puppy-Woof Woof back, also you have been walking on the dark side a bit too much lately…so that is moderately debatable." She stated offhandedly.

Anna waved off her sister, "Desperate time's calls for desperate measures, besides you were not listening to reason."

Hans smiled and laughed at the casualness of the ridiculous conversation, "Marshmallow's rampage aside, Anna I was thinking about that duet we did when we like first met…" He watched Anna's eyes light up at the memory and Elsa and Kristoff looked at the two in confusion, "This year is it my turn to host an event, so I decided to have a karaoke night; besides it is our fundraiser and I was wondering if you want to come."

Kristoff glared at the prince, "You want to bring her to meet a bunch of villains when she is a hero and a princess to boot? Not only that you are asking my girlfriend on a date. Seriously dude, doesn't that sound a bit wrong to you?"

Elsa watched as Kristoff stepped away from her and watched as he pulled Anna away, much to her displeasure, "I know, but this is a fundraiser."

Elsa could not believe her ears, "Why should that matter?"

Hans shrugged, "Because it is open invite."

Kristoff looked to where Anna was now swaying and humming a tune, "Uhm Anna you can weigh in just so you know…"

Anna jumped and turned to see everyone was giving her odd looks, "Sorry! I was busy singing our song…"

Kristoff looked at her confused, "We do not have a song…" At least he did not think they did. He mentally ran through their adventures since they had met and nope…not one duet he sang with his princess.

Anna shook her head and stood over by Hans, "No not our song like me and you…Hans and my song!" They looked at one another and sang a really good duet, "Love is an Open Door!"

Hans and Anna broke out in laughter, "I thought you would have forgotten it! You mean you actually remember it?!" He stated looking at her in amusement.

Anna swatted his arm and winked at him, "Of course I do! It was rather catchy."

Hans returned the smile at her, "So is that a yes?"

Anna nodded her head with much enthusiasm. Kristoff was astounded, "Wait hold on minute! Anna you are going?!"

Anna scoffed and swatted her boyfriend in the chest, "Relax Kristoff I will be fine!"

Elsa however pulled Anna away from Hans roughly by the arm, "No. You are not going. I put my foot down!" To make an emphasis she slammed the icy heel on the floor and ice formed around the room.

Anna was shocked. Her sister was not fooling around this time and she looked really mad, "But why?"

Hans also looked shocked, "Yea why? She will be safe I promise." He even crossed his heart. Truth of the matter was that he missed hanging out with Anna, they were frenemies! Not enemies!

Elsa sighed seeing their looks of shock and hurt, "Yea no offense but you have no right to be making promises to me, and Anna remember? You are grounded." She raised an eyebrow to her sister.

Anna was once again shocked and was not registering her anger just yet, "Oh you were actually being serious? Like really and truly serious?"

Hans was also confused, "Wait why is she grounded? Can you even do that?!"

Anna's anger and indignity now shown in full wrath, "Yea Hans has a point! You are just my sister…not Mother and Father. And I am eighteen, I can do what I want!"

Elsa sighed trying to keep her temper in check, "Hans she is grounded for the whole incident with Marshmallow." Then turning to her sister, "Anna I am not just your sister; I am the Queen and technically your guardian so therefore my ruling stands. You are grounded young lady!" She pointed her finger in her sister's face to make a point.

Anna crossed her arms and in true temper tantrum fashion, stomped her foot, "Urgh! This is totally not fair!"

Elsa crossed her arms and again raised an eyebrow, "Well guess what? Life is not fair!"

Anna let out a furious scream and stormed out of the room while yelling, "I am never talking to you ever again!"

Kristoff whistled lowly and said, "I think you made her mad…"

"Wow you really need to lighten up Snowy." Hans said shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"Snowy? Really?" Elsa asked looking at the prince.

Hans nodded and proceeded out of the room to go after Anna, "Yes it was called for. Thanks for ruining my evening…"

Kristoff watched him go and looked back at Elsa, "Shouldn't we be the ones going after Anna and not him?"

Elsa sighed and put an arm around the ice harvester, "Trust me, when Anna is this mad it is best we leave her be."

Kristoff looked at the Queen, "You know this how?"

"I was locked in my room for thirteen years, not deaf or ignorant."

**Later that evening-**

Kristoff walked to Anna's room, he had just had dinner with the Queen alone and was going to see if his girlfriend was ok. He tried knocking on the door, "Anna? It's Kristoff…want to talk about what happened?"

There was no response, "Anna?" He called again and turned the doorknob and opened the door to find no one inside the room. In fact there were blankets tied together and one end was tied to the bed post, while the rest was hanging out the window, "Aw crap this is not good."

"What is not good?" He spun to see Elsa and tried to block her view of the room, "Elsa?! Uhm…hi Elsa. Hi. Uhm…"

"Kristoff what is going on?" Elsa asked, "Is Anna in there?"

"What? Yea…why wouldn't she be in there? It is her room right?" Kristoff said leaning on the door side to try and block her view more.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "So can I see her please?"

"She is sleeping so yea…you know what they say…let the sleeping dog lie." Then gasping he said, "Not to say that Anna is a dog, cause she is not. But you know do not poke a bear with a stick…again no insult to Anna cause she is so not a bear. In fact she is sleeping and nowhere else so-" He cut himself off seeing that Elsa was frowning and continuing to look at him, "I am just going to shut up now." He bowed his head.

"Kristoff?" He looked up, "Is there a problem?" Elsa asked slowly.

He winced and prayed Anna would forgive him, "We may have a wee bit of a problem…" He held his thumb and forefinger a few millimeters apart.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Move." She commanded in a low and deadly voice.

Kristoff bowed his head and stepped aside to allow the queen access to her sister's bedroom. Seeing the state it was in, she looked back, "Kristoff?"

"Yes?"

"Where is my sister?"

Before he could answer, Olaf who was passing be the room, answered, "I saw her take off on Pharis. I think she went to go meet Hans at the pub for his karaoke night shindig thing they were talking about earlier!"

Elsa's face went redder than red and she let out a yell, "ANNA!"

**Much later-**

People were stepping aside once Elsa entered the village, trailing behind her was Kristoff and Olaf, who were trying their hardest to keep the remaining sanity Elsa had left. However the pub in question was coming into the Queen's sight and as she slammed the door open, the sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting. In fact it was nothing that Kristoff or Olaf was expecting.

Up on the stage was Anna, along with Hans, and they were dancing close together. In fact Kristoff's face went red with anger as he saw Hans dancing with his girlfriend that way. Once the song came to an end, there were cheers from different people asking for an encore, "You want me to sing another one?!" Anna yelled into the crowd. It was clear to everyone that she had a bit too much to drink as she threw her head back when the bartender passed a glass up. More cheering ensued, "Ok you all asked for it!"

Hans had stepped down and took a sip of his own glass, as Anna stamped her foot to a beat and began to sing. As she started doing so, she strutted over to the bartender, "Alright sir! Sure I'll have another one itäs early. Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty," he handed her a martini, "Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty." She toasted Malificant who was sitting in the corner and winked over at her.

Then as she started singing again, she strutted over to Captain Hook (**A/N: **If you watch OUAT think of Colin Donogue, cuz let's face it he is hot), "Trust me, I'm the instigator of underwear. Showing up here and there uh oh-oh no-" She kissed his cheek then and then walked away leaving him smiling seductively after her, "I'm always on a mission from the get go. So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon, it's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night-"

She jumped back up on stage and belted out, "Lordy Lordy Lordy! I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic! It's electrifying-wind me up and watch me go," She looks into the crowd and she is aware of Elsa and Kristoff gawking at her, however Olaf seemed to be enjoying the show, "Where she stops nobody knows, a good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you-"

Elsa's eye is twitching at this point as her sister points to everyone in the crowd, "Just what the hell is she wearing?!" She mutters low to Kristoff.

Kristoff shrugs, but can't help the way his mind is going right into the fjord. Anna is wearing a strapless style dress that was green and black in color that was consisted in the colors of the animal print. It also was short in the front where it only reach to just above the knee, but in the back he could tell it reached the floor. On the front it also came with a braided tassel belt. Then he looked to see that she was wearing really high heeled black boots. In short she looked less like a regal princess and, thank the gods that Elsa cannot hear his thoughts, looked like a sexy goddess. However his face must have revealed everything because the next thing he knows, he yelps in pain and grabs his shoulder where Elsa had slugged him, "That is my sister!"

"Sorry I am still a guy! Doesn't that give me a handicap or something?" He groans out knowing that there is going to be a black and blue where she had hit him.

After a few chords Anna slides herself suggestively off the stage and strolls over her sister and Kristoff. She figured if she was going to hell after all this was done, she might as well have a bit of fun, "Alright ma'am," She places her hand on Elsa's shoulder and says in a rather condescending voice, "calm down I know your son said he was in my house." She positions herself on Kristoff rather suggestively and is internally laughing as he gasps and goes stiff and also at the rate that her sister's face is getting redder and redder by the minute, "He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out." She shoves Kristoff away and goes over to Hans this time to have a little fun with him, "He wasn't the first and he won't be the last to tone it down, this happens all the time."

There were cheers elicited from the crowd and Elsa had had enough and pulled Kristoff over to Hans, "Hi guys! Want one?!" He yells over the noise and holds a glass up to them.

"NO! Just what the hell did you do to my sweet innocent sister?!" Elsa demanded as Anna kept on singing.

"Nothing! She is choosing to…how do you say it? Let it go!" Hans yelled and he continued to whistle as Anna got back on stage and danced with some of the random guys up on stage, "She even sang your song better than you!"

"No one sings my song better than me!" Elsa said insulted, "It is my song!"

"Yea whatever! Your version is so last century!"

Elsa was fuming and it showed as frost crept up the walls, "Elsa calm down." Kristoff warned.

Elsa looked at him as he pointed at the walls. She tried to thaw it by thinking about love however that was a bit hard because the person she loves most, she wanted to kill as Anna belt out the last part of the song, "Lordy Lordy Lordy! I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic! It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go, where she stops nobody knows! A good excuse to be a bad influence on you… I'm a good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you and you!"

More exciting cheers and whistles came from the crowd and Anna was bowing as Jafar pounded his staff and flowers appeared before her, "Thank you! Thank you all! I will be here all week!"

"Ah hell no!" Elsa yelled as she got up on stage.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna yelled and she threw her arm around her sister, "Yo give it up for the Queen of Ice and Snow everyone!"

"Anna…" Elsa groaned as she smelled the alcohol on her sister's breath. She wiggled out of her sister's tight death grip, "Let's get you home!"

"Why? Cause for the first time in forever; I am actually having a blast!" Anna started to sing again, "For the first time in forever you can kiss my royal-"

Kristoff and Hans rushed up to the stage. Hans distracted the crowd and Kristoff helped a fighting Anna off the stage, "Everyone give it up for Anna the Princess of Arendelle! Now next up-"

**The Next Day-**

The next day Hans found him outside Anna's door, "I got totally busted, and Elsa froze my door shut so I trapped inside my room for like ever, but it was totally worth it!" He head Anna say happily through the door.

Hans nods his head as he remembers from the previous night's episode. It had taken Elsa and Kristoff many tries to get Anna out of the pub, but even then his villain buddies would not let the 'Karaoke Goddess' leave, "Sorry to hear that babe, but glad to hear that at least you had fun!"

Anna was laughing and said, "Oh I totally had fun! Dancing with Jafar and Hades was so much fun!" Despite the alcohol induced haze, she did remember a lot, but toward the end it was still too hazy.

Hans also laughed, "I also loved our duet too! But oh my god you really got it made when you sang your solo and the encore!"

Anna laughed harder, "I know! That was so much fun!"

However their conversation was interrupted, "Ok visiting hours are over."

"Oh Elsa come on! You have bars on my window and I am clearly not going anywhere!" Anna yelled.

Elsa shook her head, "No! You are lucky you are not locked in an ice cube right now!"

"You are just jealous of my fabulous new dress!"

"Yea where did you get that anyway?" Elsa asked since that had been bothering her, along with her sister's performance.

Anna smirked, "It was something that Jafar conjured up for me, did you like?"

Elsa's glare was so hard that it could have burned holes in the door if she had fire powers, "No I do not like! It is not becoming of a princess! Nor should you have been out in the first place!"

Kristoff who had appeared next to Elsa and Hans said, "I loved it personally." Elsa glared at him, "What I am not going to lie! It was downright sexy!"

Elsa shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Not helping Kristoff besides that song was really…well…too edgy for you."

Anna was astounded, "You're kidding me?! It was damn near perfect!"

Hans was also astounded, "Yea in fact she was so awesome that all the villains invited her back to our fundraiser next month!"

Anna cheered and they could all hear her bouncing on her bed in excitement, "I am afraid to ask, but what is this next fundraiser?" Elsa asked.

Hans looked proud as he announced, "We are calling it 'Dancing with the Villains'. It is all open invite!"

"As long as that Duke of Weasel-town in not there that I am in!" They heard Anna yell.

"I have to agree to that." Elsa stated thinking that this could be a bit fun, even if she didn't dance.

Hans scoffed, "Oh please like we would invite that lame-o do you see the way he dances?"

"I danced with him remember? I still have bruises on my feet…" Anna stated as she settled down and leaned her back on the door.

Kristoff sighed and asked, "Can I be your partner this time? Please?"

Anna could imagine his pouting puppy-eyes, "Awe feeling left out?"

Kristoff gave a depressed sigh, "Yea just a bit."

Hans looked at the harvester, "Yea dude you can come, besides I wouldn't be able to participate because I am a judge!"

Kristoff punched the air and was actually really excited about this, "Yes! Now I just have to find something that matches that sexy dress."

"I can think of a few things that match perfectly…in fact why not come and see for yourself." Anna responded forgetting that Hans and Elsa were standing outside her door.

Hans gasped and grabbed his head, "GAH! My innocent mind!"

Elsa broke the ice, wrenched the door open, grabbed Anna, and started shaking her sister, "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my baby sister?!"

Once the shaking stopped, Anna shook her head; then remembered what she had said as she looked at Hans and at her now mortified sister, "Oops I guess my mind to mouth filter was not on…my bad." Kristoff just broke down laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fun Times in Frozen**

**Anna's POV-**

I could not believe the situation I am in and all because I have been…how did Elsa and Kristoff put it? 'Screwy' in the head lately? I am eighteen! I wanted to have fun! Was that too much to ask after thirteen damn years in forced isolation from the rest of the natural born world?! I let out an aggravated sigh through my nose as I bit out, "I have no idea why you are here ok? I told them I didn't need you to come all the way here, because I had nothing to say to you okay?"

The man, whose name I cannot think about right now because I am trying so hard not to burst out laughing at the moment, replied, "Well, you know, I don't usually see people individually. However based on eye witness statements and your sister is the Queen, I have to see you…besides like I said the testimonies from the your citizens has me intrigued so I thought...I've got to see this kid," He sighed and then started the session, "You can't think what you have been doing was okay."

His quill paused on the paper and I caught sight of his name again…Dr. Gregory Mental. Ha! I am having a therapy session with a guy whose last name is Mental! Wow Elsa, way to pick'em. I shook my head and looked at the good doctor, "You don't know what happened." I said getting a little bit irritated.

"What do you mean? I heard about these incidents from your people, your boyfriend, your sister, and your ex! I heard you got your sister's snow monster and had him destroy your city, had him attack her and throw her in the fjord, and that you would rather turn evil and dark just to enjoy your freedom!" He said astounded.

"So you do know what happened." I said slowly, "Wow so that is all they know about? Is just those main events?"

"There is more?!" Dr. Mental asked looking amazed with a look that said 'is this girl serious?' then he stated the obvious as he regained his composure, "Well does these incidents have anything with you wanting to have some type of control all the time?"

"No, I don't have to be in control." I said quickly, "It's just that I wanted to get Elsa back for turning my hair pink, and I wanted to get my turn with Puppy-woof woof, and I wanted to have fun and show Elsa that she was not the boss of me." I concluded proud of my reasoning. I gave him a triumphant smile on my face with my arms crossed.

Dr. Mental sighed and said, "Other people want stuff too. It's not just about you. It's not just about you all the time."

I groaned, "In my world, it's about me. This is Anna's world. It's about me, Dr. Mental."

Dr. Mental gave me another look and wrote some notes on his notepad. He then looked up and asked, "Do you get angry when you feel out of control?"

"I'm never angry. I keep telling people I am not angry, okay?" I said frustrated, "Somebody do something to me, I do something. You don't bother me, I don't bother you."

Dr. Mental nodded his head and asked, "So just for the record you weren't angry when you decided to have Marshmallow attack your sister and your town?"

I nodded, "I was calm and cool as a cucumber. I was sitting there giving myself a pretty manicure."

"Are you crazy?" Dr. Mental finally asked with a straight face.

I thought for a moment, "A little bit. Why?"

"I got a question for you." He stated.

"I got a question too." I stated back getting into my 'princess' mode.

"What about your childhood?" He asked ready to take notes. I almost laughed out loud at his question. I mean if we are going into what happened in my childhood then we are going to be here forever! However an idea started to form in my 'screwy' little brain…oh I am going to have so much fun…

I smirked and shot back, "What about your childhood?"

He scolded me, "Talking about my childhood is not gonna help your anger."

I pretended to get annoyed, "Why must I keep saying this? I keep saying I'm not angry. But you keep insisting I am."

"Are you happy to be talking to me?"

"To tell you the truth I would much rather be at the pub playing blackjack or something. But they told me I have to see you. So I'm here." I said grudgingly. True I rather be at the pub with Hans playing blackjack, but he seemed to be the reason I was here with guy along with Kristoff and Elsa…

"Why?" He asked smirking thinking that he got a rise out of me.

"Because it would seem that my sister, boyfriend, and ex made me." I said in a 'duh factor' voice.

"You had a snow monster destroy a town for a stuffed animal! You had your sister thrown in the fjord because of a prank! You would much rather hang with villains! Does all that seem reasonable to you?!" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Elsa turned my beautiful hair pink! She would not give back Puppy-woof woof! And Hans is my frenemy!" I fired back.

I was getting him mad because his face had disgusting splotches of red on it. But they disappeared after he took a deep breath, "Do you feel like you always have to get even?" He asked after a moment.

"Hell, yeah."

This seemed to intrigue him, "Why do you always have to get even? Why can't you just let it roll off like water off a duck's back?"

"Because I am not a damn duck. That's why!" I yelled.

"You don't have to attack people." He said.

"Somebody do something to you, you do something to them. I read somewhere that: 'The eye for a tooth, a tooth for the people. If everybody got the eye, punch them in it.'" I recited proudly.

"What?" It was clear that the good doctor was confused. Good, my plan it working perfectly.

"The other saying goes, 'Turn the other cheek'. Somebody hit that cheek, turn the other. You have two cheeks. How many you gonna let them hit before you whoop their ass?" I asked feigning curiously.

"I don't think you have to whoop their ass. It's not about ass-whooping. You don't open up a can of whoop-ass on everybody that you meet. You go with the flow." Dr. Mental said trying to reason with me.

I heave a sigh, "You know what I do not think this is working very well."

"Yea me neither," he agreed, "I believe we are out of time for this session anyway. I really want to talk about your childhood though."

"Why are you so fascinated with my childhood?"

"Because everything seems to stem from your childhood. I believe you are harboring feelings that you have neglected to sort and make sense of." I laugh, like really laugh out loud, "What is so funny?"

I calm down and execute my plan, "Well it is just that if we are going to dive into childhood stories about my actions: would it also make sense to talk to the people involved?"

This perked his interest, "I suppose it would. Is there-whoa! Hey what's wrong?"

I had started crying (not really, but hey I am a good actress), "It is just that Elsa…I am worried about her…I know I have been difficult, but she…she had a worse childhood than I did…I know she doesn't show it, but I think she is hiding her feelings and I am afraid for her…" I wave my hand he leans close to me and I whisper, "I am afraid that she is going to snap soon."

He pulled away and flipped to a new sheet of paper and started scribbling, "I will talk to your sister if you are that concerned."

"Oh I am…I am so concerned because she is my only family you know." I said holding my hand over my heart. I must be a really good actress because Mental is totally buying into this, "Then there is Kristoff…"

"Your boyfriend?" He asked looking up, "What do you-?"

"It's just that like our childhood his was well…interesting. He has never been around so many people for this long and…" I wave him closer again and said in a scandalous voice, "he makes his reindeer speak."

Mental's eyes widened and I saw a gleam in them like a little kid in a candy store, "No kidding…" Again he flipped the page and jotted the notes down.

I nodded my head, "Yup and then of course there is Hans and his issues, but-"

"Nope no need to say anymore. It seems that these relationship interactions are very complex…" He looked up at me as he flipped the page and made more notes. He then flipped back to the other previously written pages, "There is definitely some heavy emotional trauma that could be linked in some way."

I was not sure if I was meant to hear that, and that became more obvious as I heard him say, "I will definitely have to schedule a meeting with these three…" It seemed as if he remembered I was here and looked at me, "You may go Princess Anna. This talk has been very enlightening."

"Oh it definitely has." I said smiling.

He returned my smile and I walked out of the study. When I walked out I was passing Elsa, Kristoff, and Hans in the hallway, "How did it go?" Elsa asked stopping me as they all looked at me with concern.

When the three of them decided to have an 'intervention' with me, and sprung a forced the therapy session on me, I was pissed at them. However now I was hiding a Cheshire cat grin, "It went well…" I said shrugging trying to appear like it was no big deal.

"Excuse me." Dr. Mental came out and we all looked at him, "Can I please speak to you three?" He motioned to my sister, Hans, and Kristoff.

The three of them looked at one another and walked passed me and into the room. I started walking down the hallway when I heard a loud yell, "WE NEED THEARPY?!"

I laughed as I continued down the hallway in triumph. Hey if I was going down, I was taking the people responsible with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fun Times in Frozen**

In the week since their 'therapy' session things were kind of back to normal. Although Hans, Kristoff, and Elsa were all left mortified after having gone over each other's pasts, their dreams, and their fears revealed. So after a while Elsa had dismissed the good doctor and the castle was once again quiet. Although, now that Elsa thought about it, it was too quiet, "Hey have you two seen Anna?" Elsa asked coming into the dining room to have lunch with Kristoff and Hans.

"Uhm…no." Hans said.

"Yea I have not seen her since breakfast," Kristoff stated, "maybe she went into town."

"No she would have told me. Like we agreed upon." Elsa sighed out.

As lunch was being served there was a loud crash that radiated throughout the area, "What the-?" They all gasped out.

Just then Kai and Gerda came running into the room, "What is going on?" Elsa demanded as another crash was heard.

They looked at each other, "We didn't…we are sorry, but she was too fast for us. We were busy and-"

Just then Anna came bursting into the room, "You will never catch me alive coppers! This is a hostel take over!" Looking around at the shocked looks on their faces she pointed the sword in her hands at Hans, "You stand up! Hands in the air!"

Seeing the crazed look in the princess's eyes, Hans did what he was told, "Ok Anna let's take it easy and tell me what happened."

"You are in league with them! You are now my prisoner! March!"

"Help!" Hans yelled back to them as they watched Anna take him away.

"Ok what happened?" Kristoff asked looking back at Kai and Gerda.

"Her highness…she drank it…again…" Gerda spoke shakily.

"Drank what? You mean this has happened before?" Elsa asked as Hans let out a girlish scream.

"Yes, when she was younger…oh the horror!" Kai spoke in a dramatic like fashion, "The strongest substance known to mankind." He added his voice filled with doom.

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other. Elsa could not remember hearing anything about this, "What happened?" She asked again.

Kai and Gerda looked at each other, "Coffee your majesty. Coffee is what happened." Gerda said dreadfully.

"Coffee?" Kristoff asked crossing his arms.

"Seriously?" Elsa asked.

Just then there was a cry radiating throughout the castle, "NO! Please! Not my pretty crystal pony collection!" Hans yelled in agony.

"Ok this sounds serious." Elsa said, "Let's go!"

Kristoff looked back at the servants who were holding each other. If Anna was like this now, what the hell happened when she was little?

They followed the yells and the smashes and suddenly came to Elsa's study. Peeking in they see Hans tied up in the car and a bunch of smashed figurines on the floor, "Tell me where the others are hiding and what they are planning!"

"I swear I have no idea what you are talking about!" Hans yelled. Then Anna took from a sack a pink crystal pony, "No! Not Cuddles!" Picking up a hammer, Anna placed the pony on the desk and brought the hammer down where it smashed to pieces, "NO! My mommy gave me that!"

"Where are they?" Anna yelled taking out what seemed to be the last figurine.

Hans was now in agony. He had no clue what the hell was going on, but now his most prized possession was going be to destroyed, "Please not Mr. Neigh Neigh…my grandma gave him to me when I was three! It is the last thing I had from her! Please not Neigh Neigh…" He was actually crying.

"Then tell me where they are!" Anna yelled, "NOW!"

Sniffling one last time he sighed, "Ok I'll tell you." Taking a deep breath again he watched as Anna gently placed the figurine on the desk. Then he said, "Do you know the muffin man?"

Anna had a look on her face and placed the hammer down, "The muffin man?"

Hans nodded, "The muffin man."

Anna scowled, "Yes I know the muffin man…who lives on Drury Lane?"

Hans again nodded, "Well she's married to the muffin man."

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man!"

Anna sighed and started to pace, "She's married to the muffin man…" Then she suddenly stopped, "Wait a minute…who is married to the muffin man?"

"She is." Hans said.

"And who is this she?"

"Uhm…a girl is married to a guy who makes muffins for a living?"

"What does this have to do with where the Overlord and his evil demonic minions are hiding?" Anna asked.

Elsa and Kristoff could see that Hans looked scared. The distraction tactic didn't work…but why didn't that work? Oh yea because it was Anna…the Queen of distractions! Duh!

"D'OH!" He yelled in a Homer Simpson like fashion.

Elsa and Kristoff backed away slowly, "Ok this is bad. Anna is on coffee…" Elsa said as they slunk away from the door, not wanting to see more.

"So what do we do? Like have you ever had to deal with this before?" Kristoff asked.

"No, but based on Kai and Gerda's story, they have. Let's go."

Anna got a gleam in her eye. Both people were unaware of the eavesdroppers, "It would seem like I have to bring out the big guns…" She turned around and…

"No please…not that…anything but that!" Hans yelled, as Anna approached him with a bowl and a fork.

"Yes…that!"

"NOOOO!"

All of Arendelle's citizens turned to the castle at the yell it was that loud. A little boy and girl turned to their mother, "Mommy what is that?" They asked.

The mother sighed, "Just another day in the castle sweeties."

The trolls also heard the yell, "Why can't we just have one peaceful day?" Grand Pabbie sighed out as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Because then it would not be Arendelle if it was." Cliff answered.

"Not helping." Pabbie stated.

Two hours later…

Elsa and Kristoff failed at recruiting Kai and Gerda…in fact all of the palace staff…in the efforts to capture the princess, "I really do not have a good feeling about this." Kristoff stated, "Wouldn't it just be better to wait for her to crash?"

Once they had given up the recruiting efforts, they had retreated to Elsa's quarters. Elsa shook her head, "No…not if what Kai and Gerda told us is true when she had last drank coffee. Although what possessed her to drink coffee in the first place anyway?" She asked more to herself.

Before they could return back to planning Hans's rescue mission and Anna's capture, they heard thumps coming from the hallway and the door creaked open slowly, "Hans?" They gasped.

"Oh thank gods I found you guys!" Hans said his voice grave and gravelly. Taking in his appearance his clothes were tattered and his fire red hair was tousled…he literally looked like he was in a war. He reached out a hand helplessly, "Help." He wheezed out as the energy suddenly left him.

"Hans!" Elsa exclaimed as the man was about to collapse. Her and Kristoff ran over to him and helped him inside and sat him on Elsa's bed. Just what the hell had Anna done to him?!

"Dude…what the hell?" Kristoff asked shocked that Anna was capable of this.

"Anna…torture…me…broccoli…I had to eat it…no salt…no cheese…plain…just plain…the horrors...the pre-unadulterated pg13 horror." Hans managed out before crying into his hands trying to block out the nightmare.

The two people in the room looked at each other and Elsa asked, "How did she manage to do this?" The fifty million dollar question. Torturing people with vegetables in her mind was going overboard and a war crime!

Kristoff however was not understanding anything, "It is just broccoli. It is actually pretty good and-" Elsa slugged him in the shoulder, "Are you crazy?!"

Hans jumped up and shook him, "ARE YOU DAFT MAN? ANNA IS EVIL! SHE MADE ME EAT PLAIN BROCCOLI! I HATED BROCCOLI WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND I HATE IT EVEN MORE AS AN ADULT!" He calmed down somewhat and started over, "Anna is crazy I tell you. She is a weapon of mass destruction." Another crash radiated from the palace and they all looked at each other…this was not going to be easy.

Another Hour Later…

Anna took another sip from a canister…this stuff was good and heaven. In her current mental state, she did not know what exactly she was drinking…all she knew was that she wanted more. But she had more important things on her mind as she turned the corner, "HIYA!" Taking her sword, she swung it at the suite of armor, "Take that evil minion! I am Anna hear me roar!" Letting out another battle cry she swung her sword at her opponent, "Viva La Resistance!"

Off in the corner Hans, Elsa, and Kristoff watched as Anna was fighting an imaginary opponent, "Oh why did Papa let her take fencing classes?" Elsa sighed.

"You mean he trusted Anna with swords?" Hans and Kristoff asked at the same time eyes twitching.

"Well she kept hurting herself on them, I guess he figured the class would give her some type of respect for the weapon." Elsa shrugged, "Ok anyway do you two know the plan?"

Hans was still recovering from the broccoli torture, but nodded. Taking a deep breath he yelled over to Anna, "Hey!"

Anna turned around and saw him…but in her coffee induced haze, it was not Hans…it was something more evil, "You. So we meet again…"

Hans was no longer confused, but he was scared. Elsa and Kristoff had filled him in on what Anna's issue was when she was on caffeine and let's just say it was not pleasant, "Yes…we do." He said in a strong, yet uncertain tone of voice.

"Ready?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"No, are you sure this is going to work?" Kristoff asked.

"No, but if it worked for Kai and Gerda, then it will work for us considering I am actually here." Elsa stated.

Kristoff was still uncertain, but he did not have time to dwell on it because his role was coming up, "You will leave our kingdom alone or else." Hans threatened.

"Your kingdom? You mean my kingdom!" Anna said furiously, "And or else what?"

"Or else your sister will suffer the consequences." Hans said dramatically and that was Kristoff's cue.

He yanked Elsa out of the corner and showed her to Anna and said, "Yes Princess Anna. I have your precious sister right here!"

"NO ELSA!" Anna yelled as she made a move to step forward.

"No!" Hans ordered and Anna stopped her movements, "Release the sword at once and back off."

"Do as he says Anna!" Elsa called out trying to sound fearful.

Anna looked at Elsa and Elsa felt her heart constrict as she saw the devastation on Anna's face. She actually believed this was real, note to self: _**NEVER EVER**_let Anna near coffee _**EVER**_ again. Anna tossed the sword aside, "Ok release Elsa…now!" Anna ordered.

"Not so fast." Hans spoke again, "As the almighty overlord I order you to-"

"No, I order you to release my sister!" Anna demanded furiously, "I refuse to lose her again!"

Elsa's heart continued to clench at Anna's declaration. Is this what it was like when she was six and had accidently drank coffee? The raging battle that her parents, Kai, and Gerda had against a small six year old. How did that turn out? Elsa thought to herself. Kristoff was trying really hard not to let Elsa go, he wanted to because Anna was so angry right now and he knew this plan was soon going to backfire any minute now, "Keep with that attitude then you will lose her."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Anna let out a furious yell and tackled Hans to the ground. Kristoff immediately released Elsa and went to try and pull Anna off of Hans as she landed a fist right on his nose with a sickening crack! "Anna stop!" Kristoff yelled.

But Anna turned and tackled Kristoff to the ground as Elsa dragged Hans away, "THIS ENDS NOW TROLL DEMON!" Then she started landed multiple hits on Kristoff, who was trying desperately to get away from her.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Hans asked Elsa as he covered his bloody nose.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were already turning black and blue, yup Anna definitely broke his nose, "Uhm…No. I am not going to get in the middle of that." Elsa said slowly.

Hans looked at himself in the small mirror in the hallway and then back at the two rolling on the ground. Kristoff was still trying to get away and Anna was still trying to tear him apart, "Good call." Hans said finally.

"I thought so." Elsa muttered, "Besides she is running out of steam anyway."

Anna jumped up and Kristoff started to crawl frantically away from her, but then she started to kick him…hard, "YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME YOU GOD DAMN TROLL KING! I AM THE PRINCESS OF FREAKIN' ARENDELLE! TAKE THIS! NO ONE GOES AFTER MY SISTER LIKE THAT! VIVA LA RESISTANCE!" Just then she stopped and suddenly all energy left her and she collapsed on top of Kristoff, who let out a very hurtful grunt.

No one moved a muscle as Anna was snoring quietly on top of a very hurt looking Kristoff, "I hurt…oh I so very much hurt…"

Elsa and Hans approached the duo, "Oh yea she is out of energy." Elsa said smiling.

"That's good…can you get her off of me?" Kristoff groaned out pitifully.

"Dude you got the crap beat out of you." Hans said as he started to laugh but then winced.

Kristoff groaned as Elsa managed to pull Anna up. Anna groaned in response, "Elsa?"

Elsa, Kristoff, and Hans stopped, "Yes?" Elsa responded.

"My head hurts." Anna said.

"That is what happens when you come down from a caffeine high." Elsa responded.

"Did I save you and Arendelle from the evil overlord?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled, "Yes snowflake you did. Now time to get you to bed."

"Ok…nighty nighty." Anna said dreamily and she fell asleep leaning on Elsa.

Elsa was struggling against her sister's now dead weight, but somehow she managed to drag herself and the princess away, "I am never letting her near caffeine." Kristoff groaned again as he attempted to stand.

"Dude never piss her off." Hans stated.

"HIYA EVERYBODY!" A new cheerful voice entered the area, but when Olaf took in the appearances of his friends he asked, "Uhm…what happened to you guys?"

"Anna." They both stated.

"You mean she actually did it?! And I missed it?!"

"Wait you knew about this?" Kristoff asked.

"Yea we were playing truth or dare…and I dared her to drink coffee. I mean she did not want to consider how she told me how she gets, but I told her about the rules and we snuck into the kitchens to drink the strongest coffee that they had." Olaf said happily ignoring the ever growing red angry faces of Kristoff and Hans, "But after she drank the coffee she ran off really fast and I lost track of her and decided to go to the city."

There was silence…

"What?" Olaf asked.

"Run snowman…run…" Hans and Kristoff said and Olaf actually got a nervous look to him and when the two men started to approach him, he ran, "MOMMY!"

The next thing the citizens of Arendelle and the trolls hear is, "GET AWAY FROM MY SNOW SON!" And there was mass amounts of snow fall.

"Mommy?" the boy and girl ask.

"Yes?"

"Can we move to the tropics?" They ask. The mother sighs.

"I vote we move to the tropics." Cliff states.

"For once I agree." Pabbie says.


End file.
